Enquanto cai a neve
by Dannu
Summary: Depois das batalhas contra os cavaleiros de Bronze, Siegfried está a beira da morte. Poderá Hilda chegar a tempo de dizer adeus ao seu grande amor?


**o.O.o WHILE THE SNOW FALLS o.O.o**

**...v...**

_"Existem tantos segredos ocultos enquanto a neve cai..."_

**...v...**

Silencioso cantou o vento, sussurrando nos galhos nus e congelados das árvores do jardim. Depois das chuvas outonais, que cairam como tempestades do Ragnarok, o fim do mundo nórdico, Janeiro suspirou com tristeza. Hilda fitou o céu da gelada noite asrgadiana. O firmamento parecia cinzento, pois a lua, agora no centro do manto azul escuro, recebia a sombra do sol, dando um aspecto algo fantasmagórico ao ambiente.

- Siegfrid...

Fazia seis meses que tudo havia passado. A batalha contra o santuário de Atena e seus cavaleiros de bronze foram fatais para muitos de seus guerreiros-deuses, os guardiães seus e de Asgard, sua querida terra, adormecida no eterno gelo do círculo polar ártico. Todos eles haviam perecido jovens, lutando por aquilo em que acreditavam, sem saber que ela, sua lider, estava sob um feitiço, colocando suas vidas em risco sem necessidade.

- O céu se tornou cinza...- murmurou para si - Já não há fulgor nas estrelas e as noites estão cada vez mais negras desde que você se foi, Siegfried!

Da sua varanda, que se extendia sobre o jardim coberto de neve, Hilda de Polaris, agora rainha de toda Asgard depois que tudo havia se normalizado, olhou sou toucador, iluminado por uma tênue lâmpada que iluminava de forma calorosa seu quarto real. A coroa de gerações inteiras estava ali, pousada, esquecida. A coroa de Asgard lhe pertencia por direito, mas para ela, era mais um sacrifício que um prazer sustentá-la sobre sua cabeça. Parecia que seu peso havia esmagado seu coração.

- Tudo temrina e nada mudará isso. O que fui antes, o que sou agora... O que restou pra mim?

Caminhou com seu longo vestido azul escuro, que lhe descia majestosamente, uma corda rúnica presa à cintura, marcando bem sua silhueta agora farta pela gravidez avançada, e os bordados rica e precisamente confeccionados, davam-lhe a imagem de uma poderosa sacerdotisa, que de fato era. Aproximou-se do objeto, feito com as pedras mais magníficas jamais encontradas no mundo terreno. Tocou-o com cuidado, deixando que seus dedos somente roçassem pelas jóias.

- O ciclo da vida segue numa caminhada incessante, sem piedade. Ao girar a ampulheta, a areia flui sempre numa mesma direção. Desde que você se foi, mein Lieber, já não existe primavera para mim!

**SEITDEM DU NICHT MEHR BEI MIR BIST**

DESDE QUE VOCÊ SE FOI

**SEITDEM WAS ICH WAS WINTER IST**

EU SEI BEM O QUE É O INVERNO

**EISESKÄLTE DIE DIE SEELE FRISST**

TÃO FRIO QUE CHEGA A CONGELAR A ALMA

**TRÜBE TAGE GRAU UND TRIST**

OS DIAS SÃO CINZAS E TRISTES

**ENDLOSE NÄCHTE UND DUNKELHEIT**

NOITES ETERNAS E UMA INFINITA ESCURIDÃO

**WINTER DAUERN NE EWIGKEIT**

O INVERNO AGORA PARECE DURAR PARA SEMPRE

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o SEIS MESES ANTES o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Os cavaleiros de Atena haviam conseguido derrotar todos os guerreiros de Asgard, com exceção do valoroso Siegfried, guerreiro de Dubhe, a estrela Alpha. Depois de ultrapassar os limites que levavam aos corredores do palácio Valhala, os cavaleiros de bronze enfrentaram o maior herói da lenda nórdica, aquele cuja força era comprada a do grande Wotan e que sozinho havia matado o dragão Fafnir, tomando para si sua imortalidade, exceto em um único ponto fatal.

Quando por fim Seiya pôde, com a ajuda da armadura sagrada de Odin, retirar do dedo de Hilda, a representante do Deus na terra e protetora de Asgard, o anel cujo poder a mantinha presa debaixo das ambições do deus dos mares, a névoa que tudo apagara de sua memória e fechara seus olhos, desfez-se, mostrando a realidade na qual seu mundo se encontrava.

- Siegfried!

Foi a primeira palavra que saiu de sua boca quando voltou a si. Estava jogada no chão, de bruços, o rosto afundado no mármore branco que revestia todo castelo. Havia erguido a cabeça, o cabelo longo espalhado por todo lado, cobrindo suas costas. Olhou ao seu redor, tentando entender o que fazia ali, a princesa de Asgard, daquela forma indecorosa para uma mulher na sua posição. Tentou levantar-se, mas suas pernas estavam pesadas.

- Irmã...

Freya foi ao seu auxílio, ajoelhou-se diante dela e a ajudou a sentar-se. A princesa menor estava pálida, seus olhos estavam chorosos e encontrou os de Hilda como se lhes pedissem refúgio e proteção.

- Como se sente, irmã? - Freya enxugou o rosto fraterno com seu lenço - Calma, por favor, fique tranquila... - a loira a agarrou pelos braços, quando Hilda quis levantar-se apressada.

- Deixe-me, Freya... - pediu Hilda, a voz comprimida num pranto oculto - O que aconteceu? Necessito falar com Siegfried...

- Poseidon usou magia contra você, colocou em seu dedo o legendário anel dos Nibelungos...- Freya principiou, tentando, com sua doçura, amenizar a situação - Você, irmã, estava sob seu poder todo este tempo!

- Eu! - Hilda franziu as sobrancelhas - Sob o poder de Poseidon! - olhou a sua volta - Eu provoquei tudo isto?

- Não foi sua culpa... - disse Freya, segurando sua mão - Ninguém teve culpa. O deus dos oceanos usou de picardia, nos pôes contra o santuário de Atena e a guerra foi inevitável!

- Guerra? Asgard em guerra?

A nebulosidade, de uma cor tênue, se reduziu a um véu rosado que, naquele instante, se repartia como se o vapor se propagasse lentamente, deixando que Hilda visse somente um claro e acinzentado céu sobre sua cabeça. Ao pé das montanhas que circundavam o palácio, permanecia ainda uma neblina escura, recordando o fogo mágico que ainda ardia proveniente das cinzas da última batalha ocorrida ali, minutos antes.

- Houve uma guerra contra a deusa Atena? Nós guerreamos contra o santuário grego, Freya? - ela não podia acreditar.

- Você declarou a guerra, irmã, o anel te possuiu e colocou a Poseidon como mentor do seu espírito, controlando as suas decisões. Foram batalhas terríveis!

Uma lágrima rolou dos verdes olhos de Freya que, baixando a cabeça, contorcia as mãos. Pareceu-lhe a Hilda que ela estava ocultando algo. Mas a herdeira do trono não estava pensando nisso. Suspirava forte, seu peito doía, ainda não acreditava que fora tão fraca a ponto de ser possuída por um Deus e ter colocado seu país sob a mira de cavaleiros extranjeiros.

- O destino me jogou na escuridão...- falava alto para si mesma - Eu, que era a chama da esperança acesa nesta terra, que jurei protegê-la, eu a entreguei à ruína...

Suas mão agarraram os cabelos com desespero.

- Mereço ser punida...

E em um ato de fúria contra si, começou a rasgar suas vestes, como símbolo de sua rendição e sacrifício. Entretanto, o fazia com raiva, com ódio, lágrimas quentes lhe desciam pela face, queimando-lhe a pele, e suas unhas, no calor da ação, lhe arranhavam por onde passavam. Freya, pensando que sua irmã estava louca, novamente a agarrou com força, forçando-a a encará-la.

- Enlouqueceste? - preguntou com rispidez, apertando-lhe os pulsos - O que fazes? Basta!

Hilda jamais imaginara existir tanta fúria e atitude na sua irmã menor, sempre tão doce e delicada. Freya já não lhe pareceu uma criança correndo pelos corredores de Valhala e sim uma mulher forte e destemida, como o são todas as mulheres nórdicas, que trazem em suas veias o sangue dos temidos vinkings.

- Você não pode calcular minha dor...- disse Hilda, quase num sussurro - Meu dever era...

- O que importa o seu dever diante de todos aqueles que morreram nesta guerra, Hilda? O que é a sua dor diante dos guerreiros que lutaram e morreram por você?

Freya a encarou e soube que sua irmã havia entendido sua mensagem. A princesa menor não podia expressar por palavras algo que, mais que todas as batalhas passadas, que a morte de todos os asgardianos, ia destroçar o coração de sua irmã mais velha. Mas, sem a necessidade de ser a portadora de más notícias, pôde transmitir à futura rainha o que estava orpimindo seu coração.

- Nossos guerreiros, Hilda...

Continuou a loira, com um tom que fez a outra entender a quem se referia verdadeiramente.

- Todos perderam a vida na guerra contra os santos de Atena...- sublinhou a palavra "todos".

- Todos...- completou Freya.

Ela deixou que suas mãos caissem inertes sobre o vestido. Seus olhos corriam soltos por toda parte, como se buscassem algo, mas não se fixavam em nada. Pareceu-lhe a Freya, por um instante, que Hilda desfalecia. Esta, por duas vezes, abriu a boca, querendo dizer algo, mas as palavras não encontravam a forma de sair.

- Sinto que as chamas queimam meus olhos. - pôde falar por fim, com um fio de voz - Parece que minha alma caiu numa fogueira ardente, sinto-me abrasar...

Freya percebeu que ela já não podia conter-se e se apiedou.

- Não queria a missão de dizer-te, mas sua estrela ainda não se apagou, irmã...- a loira buscou os olhos de Hilda, que havia baixado a cabeça - Ele a espera para despedir-se...

**...v...**

**OHNE GRUND HAB ICH DIR WEH GETAN**

EU TE FERI SEM QUERER

**DER TAG AN DEM DIE KÄLTE KAN**

OS DIAS AGORA SÃO GELADOS

**KEINE FRAGE ES WAR MEINE SCHULD**

NÃO DIGA NADA, A CULTA FOI TODA MINHA

**SCHLECHTE LAUNE UND UNGEDULD**

PARECIA IMPASCIENTE E IRRITADA

**UND NE ZUGEKNALLTE TÜR**

COMO UM TREM QUE ENTRASSE POR UMA PORTA

**GLAUB MIR ICH HAB BEZAHLT DAFÜR**

AGORA ESTOU PAGANDO PELO QUE FIZ

**...V...**

Não sabia como mas uma força invisível a havia arrastado até ali. Tinha corrido como louca, uma mulher que, em seu desespero, buscasse uma mão amiga que a pudesse segurar e puxá-la do abismo no qual havia caído. Havia visto o precipício diante de si, mas não pôde evitá-lo. Seu aspecto era de insanidade, os cabelos despenteados, o vestido rasgado, os pés descalços, toda ela parecia exalar uma energia que afastava a todos que, por acaso, cruzassem sem trajeto naquele momento. A força de Asgard já estava cravando sua morada na rainha eleita por Odin.

- Dá-me asas, Odin...- pedia - Dá-me tua força para que eu possa chegar antes que ele se vá para sempre...

Chegou por fim diante da porta do quarto para onde lhe haviam trazido, ao final de um longo corredor ladeado por pilastres. Era a área do castelo mais nobre e onde estátuas dos mais valentes heróis dormiam sob o frio asgardiano. Com certeza fora Freya que mandara separar uma das habitações do castelo para recebê-lo. Com cuidado, segurou o trinco e abriu. Estava sem sua armadura, o peito nu. Haviam-lhe posto sobre a cama, a espada Balmung repousava ao seu lado, com certeza também fora sua irmã que a mandara trazer.

Respirava com dificuldades, pois ela pôde notar que seu tórax másculo subia e baixava de forma anormal, como se o ar encontrasse obstáculo para completar seu curso. Hilda engoliu em seco antes de aproximar-se. Sua presença ainda não tinha sido notada. Estavam sós, pois os médicos que encontrara fora lhe haviam dito que nada mais podia ser feito. A vida daquele homem se desvanecia a cada minuto. Ao final de alguns segundos pôde fazer soar sua voz, depois que conseguiu, a muito custo, controlar suas emoções.

- O orvalho da morte ainda não banhou teu cortpo de guerreiro...

- É você, Hilda? - Siegfried reconheceu a voz que lhe cantava.

Ela se acercou com cuidado. A parte superior do corpo masculino estava visível e ela ficou maravilhada. O homem de cabelos claros e doces olhos azuis celestes olhou ao redor. Sangue escorria de uma ferida aberta em seu peito, no seu coração, manchando os alvos lençóis com o líquido quente e viscoso. Seu rosto, entre um espasmo e outro para mantar os pulmões funcionando, tentou oferecer um sorriso a sua visitante. Mas o exercício havia sido demasiado e ele deixou a cabeça cair novamente na almofada, exausto. Suas feições demonstravam decepção e tristeza. Ela jamais o havia visto assim.

- Sim, sou eu...- ela chegou a beira da cama, sentando-se e agarrando sua mão - Estou aqui, meu amor...

Ele sorriu por estas palavras. Sentia que seu alento ia embora, já podia ver a morte esperando-o, mas jamais morreria antes de vê-la por uma última vez. Ali estava, respirando com dor, cada milímetro de oxigênio que sentia entrar pelo nariz lhe passava rasgando pelos órgãos responsáveis pelo processo. E eis que, exalando seus derradeiros suspiros, estava a última fortaleza dos Nibelungos.

- O que é isso que reluz diante dos meu olhos? - perguntou ele, voltando seu olhar na direção da mulher - É algo que brilha mais que o sol que jamais banhou estas terras, mais que a lua sobre o mar, nas noites de verão, irritada pelo vento que agita suas ondas...

- Siegfried...- Hilda sentiu bater o coração.

- Minha princesa, mesmo que eu falasse a lingua dos deuses, ainda assim não existiriam palavras suficientes para dizer-te como te vejo agora, pois eu um só dia eu seria capaz de amá-la mais do que em cem anos mais vida...

Ela, com um dedo, o fez calar-se. Sabia que mesmo algo tão simples como falar, podia tirar-lhe as forças mais rápido do que ela desejava.

- Não digas nada, querido...- ela derreou-se um pouco por sobre seu corpo, a fim de tocar-lhe na testa transpirada - Basta que eu sinta teu olhar dentro do meu...- ela sorriu - Por Odin, o que fiz?

Siegfried deixou que sua mão encontrasse o côncavo entre o queixo e o pescoço, perto da orelha feminina e ali a agarrou, aproximando mais o rosto sofrido e esgotado pelas lágrimas que, sabia ele, eram por sua causa.

- Você e só você é a razão para que eu ainda esteja com vida. - ele a encarou com seriedade e paixão - Quero que ponhas um fim ao teu pesar e seques estas lágrimas.

- Me pedes algo que não poderei fazer...- Hilda deixou que seu pranto saisse, mas com contrição - Cada gota do teu sangue cai sobre mim como um punhal e não me deixa descansar.

- Hilda, sou um guerreiro, cumpri meu destino e compri com alegria. - disse Siegfried, sem soltá-la. - Mesmo que meu corpo esteja morrendo, aprodecendo, meu espírito levantará vôo e gravará teu nome nas estrelas!

- Tenho teu sangue em minhas mãos. É um fardo demasiado pesado para uma simples mortal, saber que foi a causa da morte do homem a quem ama. - ela lhe ofereceu o olhar mais apaixonada de que era capaz uma mulher - Você cruzou as chamas para salvar-me, deste tua vida...

- Eu a daria quantas vezes fosse necessário...- ele acariciou seu rosto - Pois eu já sabia da tua existência muito antes de vir ao mundo.

- Fizeste-me despertar, fizeste-me tua, e agora queres me abandonar? Não é algo digno de um guerreiro honrado! - dizia ela, entre o sério e o discontraído.

- Jamais te abandonaria, não vês que morrendo me tornarei teu para sempre? A morte não nos separa, ao contrário, nos une, agora terei, sem culpas, as nossas noites, onde tocávamos milhões de estrelas feitas de névoa, tantos segredos ocultados enquanto caía a neve lá fora...

- Talvez eu esteja caindo, Siegfried...- respondeu ela - Não sinto a terra por debaixo dos meus pés, por favor, fica, te necessito para trazer-me de volta à vida. Sopra-me o ar e me dá novamente a oportunidade de viver!

**EIN WORT VON DIR UND DER SCHNEE DER SCHMILTZ**

UMA PALAVRA TUA E TODA NEVE DERRETIRIA

**UND ES WIRD FRÜHLING WENN DU ES WILLST**

E A PRIMAVERA CHEGARIA QUANDOTU DESEJASSES

Siegfried sentiu faltar-lhe as forças. A mão que a segurava deslizou, sendo amparada pela de Hilda, que foi em seu auxílio. Limpou a garganta. A mão esquerda, que escondia a ferida em seu peito, estava encharcada de líquido vermelho. Cuidadosamente, Hilda retirou seu membro para que pudesse ver o corte e necessitou um poder superior ao seu para controlar-se diante do que viu. O sangue borbulhava como uma cascata, em ondas, era muito profundo e a fez temer pelo passar dos minutos.

Siegfried havia fechado seus olhos por um instante, estava aniquilado. Seu corpo insistia em viver quando sua alma já tinha setenciado que não. Era uma luta feroz e estar assim parecia debilitá-lo ainda mais. Sentia-se como um joguete nas mãos do destino que, como castigo, dava-lhe alento para rápido frustrar-lhe a esperança. Depois de um minuto, voltou a fitá-la.

- Então, este é o olhar da mulher que me ensinou o que é o medo, que se fixou no meu e ali gravou sua marca para sempre...

- A dor velou meus olhos...- disse Hilda, colocando sua mão sobre a ferida.

- Pois foi a luz do teu olhar que me alcançou já no caminho da morte e me trouxe de volta à vida, dando-me o calor do dia...

Uma lágrima escorreu como uma pérola pelo anguloso rosto da princesa.

- Não fique triste quando eu for embora, Hilda, necessito a tua froça para partir em paz. A primavera logo chegará. As duras armas do inverno se redem diante dela e lhe dão passagem. A primavera e o amor são como dois namorados que se unem.

Hilda sentia que finalmente havia encontrado aquilo que era seu. Seu coração sangrava, seu corpo já era saudade, e já pressagiava a vida fria e vazia de esperança e calor, sem qualquer compaixão.

- Que sentimento é esse que eu sinto desequilibrar meu coração e que me deixam as pernas frementes? - perguntou ela - Meus olhos mal podem ver através dos raios fatais da morte, como uma cortina de fumaça muito densa que me mantém afastada de tudo.

- Hilda... - ele a fez encará-lo - Você não é uma mulher, é uma ardente magia que me vibra no coração, uma ígnea ânsia que me aprisiona os olhos, que faz oscilar e enlouquecer meus sentidos. Diz-me, a quem poderei pedir que me salve? A quem posso pedir ajuda?

- O silêncio do inverno me trará recordações, como a lua azul logo depois que cai a neve...- falava ela em devaneios - Você será a primavera que eu desejarei no frio do inverno, Siegfried. Por meio de uma coroa, sou rainha, por meio do amor, sou escrava.

- Quando te vi pela primeira vez, teu olhar me cegou, foi um preço alto pela minha audácia, por ter me atrevido a suportar a luz, mas fui punido e desde então, vago a estremecer, como um louco.

- Uma dilacerante ansiedade devora minha razão, meu coração treme, mas não me acovardei, Siegfried, me entreguei a ti...

Diante dele tremiam os doces lábios rosados, e quanto mais se moviam, mais atraiam seus desejos. Lembrou-se quando a teve pela primeira vez em seus braços, aquele cálido perfume de sua respiração cansada...

- Sagrada mulher...- exclamou - Que eu sorva, pela última vez, vida de teus doces lábios, ainda que assim eu venha a morrer...

E erguendo a cabeça repentinamente, como se quisesse levantar, fechando os olhos, comprimiu seus lábios nos dela, subitamente. Hilda lhe tocava o rosto com suavidade, compartindo aquele beijo tão desejado, ainda que inesperado, tão ocultado, tão aguardado por ambos. Ela se sentia como alguém que tem fome e que finalmente lhe davam de comer. Correspondeu-lhe com saciedade, com vontade, com força, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos molhados pelo suor. Siegfried a apertou mais contra seu corpo e somente quando sua ferida reclamou, se viu obrigado a afastar-se e voltar a cair sobre a almofada, mais morto que vivo. Seu rosto se contraiu num doloroso espasmo.

- mein Lieber...- Hilda o apoiou.

- Bendito seja o sol...- começou ele, na estranha agonia de seus últimos minutos - Bendita seja a lua...- pareceu-lhe a Hilda que orava - Bendito seja este luminoso dia. Longo foi meu sonho, agora despertei...- a olhou - Cruzei as chamas que ardiam, salvei-te a vida, sou Siegfried, aquele que te ama...

Hilda lhe seguiu nas palavras.

- Benditos sejam os deuses, bendito seja o mundo, bendita seja a brilhante terra de Asgard, teu sonho chega ao fim, acordado vês, tu és Siegfried, aquele a quem amo...

- Bendita seja a hora que me viu nascer para que um dia eu visse esses olhos sorrirem para mim, fazendo-me feliz...- completou ele.

- Siegfried, valoroso herói, é você quem me traz a vida, você é a luz vitoriosa, se soubesses que antes mesmo de nascer eu já te amava, tu foste meus pensamentos, meus cuidados... Ternamente te alimentei, muito antes que fosses gerado, muito antes que fosses nascido, te protegi com meu escudo, desde então, Siegfried, já te amo...

Olharam-se, entregues a um radiante êxtase. Ele sorriu, agarrando-lhe forte a mão, a luz de seus olhos parecia querer fugir.

- Você é eu, eu sou você, se com felicidade me amas, o que não sabes o sei por ti. - disse ele - Amar-te-ei sempre, este amor que jamais me foi permitido mostrar, o qual não formulei, somente senti, pelo qual guerreei, lutei, combati, batalhei, pelo qual desafiei aos deuses, pelo qual penei e fui sujeito a punição, por não tê-lo podido descifrar, somente sentir. E meu pensamento bem que podias haver adivinhado, era só o amor que por ti sentia...

- Como me soa doce o que me dizes nesta hora...

O pranto a tomou, fazendo seu peito tremer, um terrível desespero de perdê-lo quando podiam, enfim, estarem juntos.

- Claramente vejo a luz dos teus olhos, sinto o calor do sopro do teu alento, escuto, docemente, o cantar da tua voz, mas o que a cantar me falas me paralisa, não sou capaz de alcançar coisas tão elevadas, Siegfried, quando os meus sentidos só querem ver-te e sentir-te. Por algum meio aflitivo me aprisionaste, só tu me ensinaste a opressão do amor. Por favor, por favor, não subjulgue mais a coragem desta a quem amarraste com potentes correntes.

Siegfried parecia tranquilo,. fixando nela seu olhar cheio de desejo.

- Dos teus deleitosos lábios, os meus estão famintos, com ardente sede, meus olhos queimam por saciar-se nas puras águas dos teus...- murmurou ele - Sou um pobre homem, desarmado, diante de ti...- acariciou-lhe nos cabelos - Eu vim a ti, nem armadura nem escudo guardavam meu corpo, então um fogo inrompeu dentro do meu peito, fazendo meu sangue ferver em um fulgurante ardor. Uma chama crescente me queima, o fogo que ardia em ti agora arde no meu coração...

Siegfried a agarrou forte, as últimas forças que tinha.

- Mulher, apaga-me agora este fogo, aplaca-me esta fervente chama!

- Nem os deuses se aproximam de mim, diante da virgem de Odin, a gente se curva com respeito. Eu devia permanecer casta...- ela mordeu os lábios - Indigno tormento, um guerreiro me tornou vulnerável, já não sou mais Hilda...

- Seja-o para mim, mulher! Odin já não tem a sua virgem nas terras de Asgard! - disse ele - Seja-o, Hilda, em outra vida, em outra encarnação... Trágica escuridão turva meu olhar, meus olhos se enevoam, a luz me escapa, se faz noite ao meu redor, vou por entre a névoa e o horror, furiosamente me enreda um angustiante poder, um temor me ronda...

Hilda retirou as mãos robustas que esfregavam os olhos.

- A noite te envolve, meu amor, mas ela vai embora e com ela as tuas aflições...- chorava, sabia que se aproximava o momento - Emergirás das trevas e verás a luz do sol reluzir o dia.

- Sempre estive e estou eternamente em uma doce alegria por tua glória, Hilda. Viverás, governarás, jamais eu te deixaria morrer nas mãos de Poseidon. Tesouro do mundo, vida na terra, rainha dourada, eu tenho de ir, afastar-me de ti...

- Não destroçes tua rainha, Siegfried. Amo-te e já não me pertenço mais, queria possuir-te...

- A morte me espera e eu, para resfriar-me deste fluxo ardente, me atiro em suas águas, que suas ondas me absorvam e que minha ansiedade desapareça na corrente. Sejas minha...

- Tua sempre fui, tua serei para sempre...

- O que serás, sejas para mim agora. Meus braços te comprimem, forte te envolvo, meu peito toca o teu, nos queimam nossos olhares, se devoram nossos alentos, olhos nos olhos, boca sobre boca, és minha?

- Se sou tua? Siegfried, Siegfried, acaso não me vês? Não te consome meu olhar quando te fita? Quando te aperto nos meus braços, não te sentes queimar? Quando em torrentes, meu sangue em ti faz tormentas, não sentes este selvagem fogo? Não temes, Siegfried, não temes esta selvagem e furiosa mulher?

- Sorrindo devo amar-te, sorrindo devo entregar-me, que a sorrir eu me perca e que a sorrir eu seja punido. Adeus, luminoso mundo de Asgard, me reduzo a pó. Adeus, brilhante poder divino, meu hálito termina, quebrem, Nornas, o cordão rúnico, crepúsculo dos deuses, ergue-te sombrio, noite do aniquilamento, entra com tua névoa. Sobre mim agora reluz a estrela Alpha, tu és eternamente minha, Hilda, agora e sempre, herança e posse, uma só e todas, amor luminoso, morte sorridente...

- Sorrindo me abandonas, meu amor, eu sigo...Bendito seja este dia que nos ilumina, o sol que nos brilha, a luz da noite... Bendito seja o mundo no qual viviste e aquele onde agora viverás. Agora brilha a estrela Alpha, tu és eternamente meu, meu sempre, herança e posse, um só e todos, amor luminoso, morte sorridente...

- Que teu coração seja forte...- Siegfried lhe apertou a mão no seu último espasmo - E que ele me guie pelos caminhos que agora me amedrontam, porque terei que trilhá-los só. Que teu espírito não morra comigo, Hilda, ainda que teu coração comigo venha. Quando o inverno parecer infinito, a primavera florescerá de novo dentro de ti!

- Siegfried...- ela sentiu que sua voz havia sido tomada por uma forte desesperação - Não me abandones...

- Viva...- disse ele - Para que eu possa viver, minha rainha!

Sua mão deslizou lentamente pela dela e a lâmpada, cuja luz havia iluminado explendidamente a vida daquele guerreiro, alumbrou, subitamente, as páginas do livro de sua vida, que até então tinham permanecido nas sombras. Dispendia agora uma claridade muito forte, mostrando as folhas com todas suas alegrias passadas. Depois tremeu, diminuiu seu brilho, perdeu sua força e finalmente se apagou para sempre.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Havia sido uma batalha injusta, causada pela ambição de um deus: Poseidon, o senhor dos oceanos. Hilda tinha saido discretamente do palácio, a noite escura a ocultava de olhos curiosos. Estava agoniada e seu coração pedia o ar fresco da madrugada e as pérolas de neve que caiam lentamente. Pegou seu cavalo, um lindo alazão de cor negra, montando-o com habilidade. Era, desde menina, uma exímia amazona. Começou a cavalgar sobre os vales cobertos de gelo do território nórdico onde, em épocas mitológicas, haviam caminhado os deuses. Este era o significado do nome de sua terra: Asgard, caminho dos deuses.

Recordou sua infância enquanto, com galopes lentos e compassados, o animal a conduzia mais além dos limites de seu palácio, na direção de um lugar chamado Götterdämmerung, o crepúsculo dos deuses, denominação oferecida ao lugar onde estavam enterrados todos os heróis das épocas remotas, quando os poderosos vinkings dominavam os mares do norte, em seus grandiosos navios com cabeça de dragão. Dragão... este nombre lhe reportava à doces lembranças dele.

Olhou para trás, dando-se conta de quanto já havia percorrido desde que deixara os portões de Valhala onde, àquela hora, sua irmã estaria aflita, despertando todo castelo, ao descobrir que ela, Hilda de Polaris, a rainha, depois de tantos meses fechada em seus aposentos, grávida de 7 meses, ia, por fim, dá um basta a sua situação de uma vez por todas. Hilda sabia que era preciso enterrar o passado, ainda que isso lhe matasse o coração. Mas era necessário. Havia sido ele que lhe pedira no seu último instante de vida!

**SEITDEM DU NICHT MEHR BEI MIR BIST**

DESDE QUE NÃO ESTÁS MAIS COMIGO

**HAB ICH VERGESSEN WAS WÄRMERIST**

ESQUECI O QUE É SENTIR CALOR

**DIE BLUMEN DRAUSSEN SIND VERSCHNEIT**

AS BRUMAS LÁ FORA ESTÃO AUMENTANDO

**UND ICH VERMISSE EINE JAHRSZEIT**

FAZENDO-ME LEMBRAR DAQUELES TEMPOS

**¿IST ES VOODOO ODER HEXEREI?**

ISSO É ALGUM TRUQUE OU BRUXARIA?

**DER HERBST KANN DISMAL SCHON IN MAI**

O OUTONO SÕ CHEGARÁ EM MAIO!

Puxando as rédeas, ela fez com que o animal parasse diante de um portão que resplandecia pelo gelo que o cobria completamente. Amarrou o cavalo em um dos grossos galhos desfolhados de uma triste árvore, ou o que poderia ter sido um dia uma árvore, e estacou defronte da entrada. Olhou tudo ao redor com uma dor que lhe oprimia o peito. Fazia meses que dizia a si mesma que ele estava morto, mas agora que estava próxima de ver, por primeira vez, o seu túmulo, teve a certeza de que ele estava verdadeiramente ali, sepultado. Isso tornou seu coração sombrio, demasiadamente pesado para que ela pudesse carregar sozinha.

Caminho até o cavalo de onde retirou, de um bolso preso à montaria, uma rosa vermelha, atada com uma fita negra. Uma flor tão diferente que jamais outra pôde haver existido sobre a face da terra. E com seu coração aos saltos, encontrou os trincos e abriu os pesados e imensos portões de ferro, que despertaram de seu sonho com um seco rangido.

Entrou, deixando-o aberto. Caminhou lentamente por entre as sepulturas cobertas de névoa. O céu estava negro naquele momento e uma bruma espessa baixara sobre a terra, cobrindo tudo de branco. Com seus olhos bem treinados, Hilda pôde perceber que uma terrível nevasca se aproximava. Ela observava tudo com atenção e pôde ler os nomes de muitos de seus protetores que faleceram naquela fatídica guerra.

Aproximando-se de um triste cipreste que alvejava o fim, parou diante de uma lápide distinta das outras. Ela era maior, feita de um mármore que cintilava em diversas tonalidades raras cada vez que a luz brilhava nos cristais de gelo. Acercou-se e deixou que uma furtiva lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto. Estava orando, mas era uma oração sem palavras, sem pedidos, como havia sido o amor deles dois. Ele lhe tinha prometido que estaria sempre ao seu lado e Hilda era capaz de senti-lo em seus afazeres mais cotidianos e sempre quando ia dormir, costumava chamá-lo, e fechando os olhos, apurando o ouvido, podia ouvir que lhe respondia através do barulho do vento. Era a hora mais encantada de seu dia!

- Siegfried, me predoe por não ter vindo antes. Afinal, você não me deixou sozinha. - disse tentando sorrir - Tenho rezado, mas acho que não estou fazendo direito!

Ajoelhou-se.

- Só queria dizer que sinto tua falta...- acariciou a lápide - A verdade é que vim hoje para despedir-me...

Olhou o túmulo.

- Necessito aprender a viver sem ti. Tu sempre estarás no meu coração e viverás, Siegfried, porque em mim deixaste tua imortalidade!

E suas mãos deslisaram, pelo ventre cheio, coberto pelo vestido de um tecido pesado, condizente ao inverno nórdico. Duas lágrimas morreram nos lábios rosados da jovem asgardiana. Ela sempre soube o quanto seria difícil aquela despedida, agora definitiva, mas era preciso. Tudo no mundo era transitório e era absurdo não aceitar os fatos como eles eram. Entretanto, ainda que tivesse se preparado ao longo daqueles solitários meses, trancada dentro de uma infinita solidão, não imaginara quão seria insuportável dizer adeus a um passado no qual ainda queria permanecer. Mas precisava seguir adiante, assim como ele lhe tinha pedido e ela havia prometido que seguiria.

**MIT KALTEN FÜSSEN IN TIEFEN SCHNEE**

COM OS PÉS IMERSOS NA NEVE ESPESSA

**DAS EIS DAS GLITZERT UND ICH SEHE**

O GELO BRILHA E EU POSSO VER

**MEINEN ATEM NACH WIE ER VERWEHT**

MEU HÁLITO DESAPARECER NO VENTO

**FRAGE MICH WIE ES DIR WOHL GEHT**

ENTÃO ME PERGUNTO SE TU ESTÁS DE VERDADE BEM

**WENN DU MICH RIEFST ICH KÄNN SOFORT**

QUANDO ME CHAMES EU VIREI DEPRESSA

**AUF DER STELLE ZU FUSS NUR EIN WORT**

POIS JÁ ESTOU PRONTA ESPERANDO APENAS UMA PALAVRA

Fechou os olhos e ali ficou, quieta e calada, enquanto os cristais de neve caiam sobre seu rosto. Sorriu sentindo uma imensa paz interior, uma sensação que há tanto não sentia, tanto tempo. Por um momento, soube que Siegfried estava ali, ouvindo cada palavra sua, descobrindo cada pensamento seu, pensamentos que eram só para ele e que por isso não necessitava pôr em palavras, ainda que estivesse completamente sozinha.

Suas mãos de finos dedos encontraram o rosto e o acariciaram com delicadeza. Hilda sabia que aqueles toques não eram seus, mas dele. Como se por um instante ele a tivesse possuído para tocá-la uma última vez. O verdadeiro amor jamais impedia que o outro seguisse sua vida, seus sonhos, ao contrário. O verdadeiro amor nos convida a trilhar o caminho que escolhemos, sem o medo de que, ao voltar, não tenha sobrado mais nada.

Olhou outra vez o túmulo e ali depositou a flor que trazia nas mãos. Ver seu nome escrito em letras prateadas era muito doloroso, mas não desistiria. Asgard a necessitava, Freya a necessitava. Os asgardianos necessitavam sua rainha e aquele pequeno ser, que para ela era Siegfried renascendo dentro de si, como uma via láctea que contivesse o infinito, também necessitava sua mãe. E Wotan, sim, ainda teria sua sacerdotisa nas terras nórdicas. Afastou-se de costas, olhando a sepultura, pois sabia que quando fosse embora, seria para nunca mais voltar. Percorreu alguns metros e por fim, com um sorriso nos lábios e uma doçura melancólica nos olhos, virou-se e seguiu seu caminho em direção a saída do cemitério adormecido sob a neve.

Ao fechar os portões, voltou a fitar a sepultura onde havia estado. Uma sombra chamou-lhe a atenção, mas tão rápido quanto se fez ver, também assim se desfez na escuridão na qual a terra estava imersa. Hilda franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento. Ainda que seu coração lhe dissesse que sim, era possível que... Sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga, como se fosse um sinal.

- Siegfried...

Sorriu. Suspirou forte. Ele agora existiria somente nas suas lembranças, em seus mais doces sonhos. De repente recordou-se de algo que ele lhe havia dito quando alguns presságios anunciavam um grande mal para Asgard, dias antes que ela fosse enfeitiçada pelo anel de Nibelungo.

- Se morro, me tornarei teu para toda a eternidade!

Aproximo-se do cavalo, as mãos nas costas agotadas pelo exercício. Libertou o animal de suas amarras, montou-o e principiou a viagem na direção de uma nova vida, não mais com a tristeza de antes, mas com a alegria de uma esperança que brotava em seu ventre, diante de seus olhos e que, algum dia, a conduziria aos braços dele.

- mein Lieber, um dia nos encontraremos, em outra vida, em outra encarnação...

E partiu rumo a Asgard, terra de deuses e heróis, adormecida eternamente no frio. Asgard, lugar onde encontrou sua felicidade e onde a havia perdido, mas que aprenderia a fazê-la sua de novo. E fechando os olhos, deixou-se levar pelo animal que caminhava lento, pelas planicies geladas das terras protegidas por Odin, o maior deus da tríade nórdica, e Hilda, sua representante na terra.

**EIN WORT VON DIR UND DER SCHNEE DER SCHMILTZ**

UMA PALAVRA TUA E TODA NEVE DERRETERIA

**UND ES WIRD FRÜHLING WENN DU ES WILLST**

E A PRIMAVERA CHEGARIA QUANDO TU DESEJASSES

**o.O.o FIN o.O.o**


End file.
